Triforce in this World
by The ShadowStrike
Summary: There are many worlds other than Hyrule. In one of these worlds an evil force is seeking to take all. It’s up to Link, Zelda and a group of 9 inhabitants of this world to save this world, Hyrule and all worlds. WARNING there are some character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Triforce in this world

Note to readers, violence is present in the story. Which results in some charater's deaths so watch out! Also all Original Charaters ARE based on REAL people. (my friends) However I do not appear in this story.

**Disclamer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any related charaters, places, names and such.

Chapter 1

The bell rang announcing the beginning of another day at the Church High School.

It was a chilly Monday morning with fog over coating the field that surrounded the school. The school itself was a simple building with many windows in an attempt to make it looked more modern but this effect didn't work at all.

A group of nine 15/16 year old friends, wearing the same uniform consisting of a maroon blazer with white shirt and black trousers, were making their way to their first class of the day. Of that group was: Cara, a small cuddly, woman with a gentle voice. Shoulder length brown hair, a kind-hearted face and a very gentle touch.

Luke was a giant of a man with short curly black hair, his eyes and mouth was always in a tough-looking expression. People who didn't know him were always careful with what they said or did in front of him until they realised that once you get to know him he was a kind person.

Debbie was a plain but very intelligent girl with long brown hair.

Rachel was an unusual girl; she could make a joke out of any situation, often by striking someone's nerves without realising she had done. Her long blond-brown hair was her pride and joy, a girl who knew how to look after herself.

Andy was a short boy with short blond hair, freckles dotting his face. His hands were always in a fist, and he was a great fighter; he often thrashed people who he thought "disrespected" him or the group. Andy often got into trouble for it but those who he beat up never dared look at him again.

Devon was the brains of the group. Her hair was black and frizzy and she tied it into plaits. She was best at everything she did and was often asked to help anyone who was struggling with anything.

Katie was the quiet one of the group, her long blond hair with black highlights which often covered half her pretty face. She wasn't fond of talking much but when she did she would make everyone wonder at whatever she talked about.

Ryan was the peace maker and should anything happen within the group (which was not often) he would sort it out in no time. He was often remembered for his short jet black hair and loud voice.

The last member was Joe, a man who always wanted what's right for the group and for everyone. His short brown hair and long fringe shaded his eyes from people trying to look at them. Seven years ago he had brown eyes, but one day he looked in a mirror to find he had unnatural deep blue eyes that they seemed out of place, since then he preferred being on his own or with the group.

--

The first lesson of the day was English in which the teacher knew about the group and to prevent disruption, separated all of them. But they had their own ways of staying in touch, like eye contact and taps on the desks. The teacher (who I am going to leave nameless because if she was ever to find out she was in this story she go mad and such) was a short woman with long curly red hair, she had great respect among some of the classroom. She was very strange to talk too with her Irish accent but she had a very soft and kind voice. She stood at the front of the class and said,

"Today we are going to copy out the books because you are all driving me crazy,"

"Awww," came from the class

"But Miss our exams are just round the corner," said Ryan in a displeased voice.

"Yes I know that is why we're doing this," replied teacher in the same tone.

Suddenly the door burst open and a pig-like monster stood in the way wielding a long spear, it seemed to be searching for something.

"Where are they…?" the monster asked in a terrifying voice that sent chills down everyone's spine and brought back terrifying memories to the children.

"I don't know who or what you are but get out of my classroom now!" Miss shouted

"Shut up you old hag," and with that the monster stabbed Miss with his spear turned it with it still inside her then withdrew it, killing her instantly. Panicked screams came from all the children as they all tried to escape from the monster by avoiding its spear and running to the door. Some were successful. Others weren't.

The group made their way out the door while the monster was busy with chasing down the other children, then down the stairs and outside… then they saw it.

--

"Oh my god," came the terrified voice of Katie.

"What's happened?" said Devon.

They all saw an army which was filled with much more pig-like monsters but even more were there, monsters dressed in iron armour with massive clubs, men with evil eyes holding huge swords and shields, huge wolves and dragon-like warriors. It was a horrific sight.

"We'll be ok. Look!" shouted Andy pointing at something, everyone look in which direction he was pointing and saw hope.

The army with tanks and guns was there and was advancing to the dark army of monsters. The army, armed with tanks and guns were there, advancing into the dark mass of monsters.

--

"How the hell are we gonna get out of here without dying!?" Luke asked.

They had moved to the back of the school where they hoped they would remain undetected. Some troops from the army were heading into school to find survivors, if any were present.

"Right,… we could run like hell?" Joe suggested

"You think we could out run an army of monsters?" Katie asked, silencing Joe.

"Well? Any ideas?" Andy asked, surveying for any reactions that would betray the hiding of fear.

"No, nothing," Rachel said quietly, her head fell down as she said it.

"Maybe help will come? Maybe the army shall defeat that dark one," Debbie said, trying to cheer everyone up

"Do you really think that!?" Joe asked Debbie, his eyes telling her what he thought of what she said

"Sorry,."

"Blimey ain't I got a bunch of things here!"

Everyone jumped to their feet and turned to see another pig-like monster, "I think I found them!" it shouted to itself as the group stepped back from the monster

"Help! If anyone is there we need help!" Joe shouted at the top of his voice.

The silence that followed was filled with fear as the monster advanced to on them.

**End Notes: **Well what do you think? This is my VERY first Fanfiction so I need nice reviews to boost my confidence, and Criticisms help me write BETTER fanfictions in the future. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Story notes: This Chapter is deicated to my first reviewer and Flamer!! Thank you **foxflight! **Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2

Out of nowhere a circle appeared floating in mid air, constantly changing colours, shimmering brightly.

Gasps of amazement came from the group and the monster as the portal changed and shimmered.

"Right so what now?" asked Luke

"We call for help?" Debbie suggested.

"Help!" Joe shouted again

The door between worlds flickered and suddenly an arrow flew out towards the monster. Before it had a chance to react the arrow flew straight between the eyes and out the other side. The monster fell, dead. A woman of great beauty came through the circle, she was wearing a long, subdued purple dress that fell over her feet. She wore golden shoulder plates and gold chain around her neck. A gold tiara with a blue gem set in the front of it, showed her royal status. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, her long ears pointing to the sky.(pointed and elegant)

"Who are you?" asked Katie.

"I am Princess Zelda." the woman said regally. Zelda looked at each member of the group and turned to the portal and called down "I think this is the place." Another woman came through the door. She was a beautiful woman with long blond hair and was wearing a short dress and an armour breastplate, she also had large beetle like wings. "I am the Queen of the Fairies." She told the group. She knew what they were going to ask for she was able to read the minds of others. The two royals walked towards the group, Zelda then asked;

"Which of you called for help?"

"We all did Princess Zelda," said Joe taking a step forward, and remembering she was a princess, bowed to her. The princess looked at Joe, then smiled and said to herself, "It has finally happened,"

The silence that followed really grated Andy's nerves, "Look we've been though a lot today so can you explain a little bit more please, your highness,"

"Call me Zelda please. I shall tell you all you need to know. At the end all your questions shall be answered."

--

"Seven years ago we learnt that our enemy, Ganondorf, who was sealed away in the evil realm, had found a way to reach to other worlds and spread his evil across them. Luckily we manage to stop him with our eight sages, but due to the evil realm we could only hold him for 7 years. So my husband and hero of our world, Link, chose to be sealed within the body of a person within this world which Ganondorf wishes to attack, by the power of the sages) And for 7 years he has been sealed in that person. We now have to find that person and release my husband to save all of the worlds."

Once Zelda had finished her story the group looked at each other in shock of realising that there were worlds in which magic and such things existed.

"The sages made sure that the person that my husband's spirit was sealed into would be near the door between worlds when it opened,"

"So it must be one of the present men here," the Queen of Fairies stated. Luke, Andy, Ryan and Joe looked at each other wondering which was the one housing a hero.

"The one who Link was sealed into shall have... a sort of sign upon him," The Queen said as she flittered towards Luke, grabbed his face with one hand and started to turn his face, surveying, looking for something, "No not this one," she told Zelda, letting go of Luke's face

"You hurt," Luke said rubbing his face

"Thank you," she said before moving onto Ryan whilst Zelda was looking for signs of the hero in Andy. Neither Ryan nor Andy showed anything that would reveal that Link's spirit was within them. Joe came forward, Zelda gasped when she saw his face.

"Y...your eyes!"

"What!"

"They're Link's eyes,"

Joe could see the tears starting to fall down Zelda's cheeks,

"Well does that mean your husband's spirit is in me?" Zelda look into Joe's eyes, smiled and told him "Yes,"

"I'll go get him," the Queen said before flying back through the door

"What does she mean, I'll go get him?"

"Link. She going to get Link,"

The Queen came back, pulling something along. A small bed, with a body upon it.

"This is Link,"

The group looked over to see him. He was dressed in a green of fields' tunic, a chain mail underneath it, beige trousers and boots. His face was handsome but his open eyes were blank, no pupils, no colour, just a blank white space.

Zelda stared at Link's dead eyes, mouth curving down into a saddened line before she pulled away suddenly.

"His eyes are... kind of creepy," Rachel said quietly so only Luke who was next to her could here.

"How do we ...err get Link's spirit from my body back to Link's?"

"Sorry, but like this," Zelda pulled a hidden knife out of its sheath and stabbed Joe with it. The group gasped and stared in horror at the scene before them. But Joe wasn't feeling pain or death, but he was feeling that his world had torn apart.

Joe began glowing with a white light and a blinding flash took them all by surprise. They saw Joe fall to the floor, and someone jump up off the table. Once it had ended Joe was lying on the floor, bleeding badly but standing beside him was, the hero of time… Link. The princess stared, eyes wide as she watched the revived hero stretch and yawn, as if had done nothing more than had a long nap. The man looked up, deep blue eyes catching hers, understanding and sorrow filling the ocean-like depths and he tentatively gave her a pained smile.

Zelda ran to him and they embraced each other with a passionate kiss. Arms tangling in her and wrapping about each other's lean forms and. Link pulled away whispering words of affection and comfort, nuzzling against her and grinning in relief as he hands ghosted through his hair. She smiled back, kissing the tip of his nose, a single crystalline tear sliding down a porcelain cheek.

They were happy to be in one other's arms again as Link held Zelda close to him.

Tears once more ran down her face. They only had one, single month of marriage and seven years of forced separation. For the worlds' own good. Only his sleeping but lifeless body had been left.

"Link, I missed you so much. I love you."

"Zelda, I love you so much."

End Notes: Aww I love a sweet, cute reuinon! Don't you? Anyway hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will never own Legend of Zelda and the like... it all belongs to it's creator and Nintendo...

I bet you weren't expecting that were you?! Poor Link's spirit stuck in a weak schoolboy's body...

Chapter 3

Cara, Ryan and Devon tried to help Joe, who was lying on the floor clutching his wound, trying to stop the flow of blood; his normal, brown eyes shifting in and out of focus. The Queen of Fairies quickly flew over and with a fairy touch stopped the flow, restored lost blood, and cleaned the scar that was now on his stomach. Zelda opened her eyes, her head against Link's shoulder;

"Oh Link, this is Joe. He was the one who held your spirit while we all waited for you."

"Thank you, friend for all these years,"

"Why me? Why did you or whoever choose me?"

"It wasn't up to the Sages, me, Zelda or anyone. It was the choice of fate or whatever you believe in made."

Zelda came up behind Link, placed her hands on his shoulders;

"Sorry about the stabbing, it was a Knife of Truth you see," Zelda explained "It was the only thing that could reveal this truth,"

"Now we need to act Ganondorf has probably already felt the presence of the other Triforce pieces," Link told everyone

"What are those?" asked Devon

"Basically, they are the most powerful magical objects in our world. I have the one of Courage, Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom and Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power, and if Ganondorf gets all three we're in big trouble. Queen of Fairies we need you to go back and get my army and the Sages so we can defeat Ganondorf for once and for all."

"I fly as fast as I can, Hero," and with that the Queen of fairies flew through the door.

"We want to fight too," Ryan told Link

"No way this is to dangerous."

"But that army killed our teacher and god knows who else," Andy replied

"Yes but…"

"We can fight, we will fight and even if you did whatever you could to stop us we will still be there on the field of battle!" Devon said to Link, her gaze startling him. She used this look whenever she was angry and it unnerved the Hylian.

"Very well you can fight alongside my army," Link said, shocked by this girl's statement

"Not if I have my way," said a voice filled with so much evil, hatred and want for vengeance that it turned a chilled person to his or her soul.

Everyone turned to see the evil king, Ganondorf; his eyes were burning amber, his sword gleaming with blood and his Triforce glowing on his hand. He let out a laugh an evil laugh that pierced the group's hearts.

"No Sage is coming through that door." And with that threat he lifted his hand and sent a great ball of light to the door turning it a deep black-purple colour. No-one could do anything to stop him.

"No Sage shall pass through this door," And with one last, echoing evil laugh he disappeared.

--

"What will we do now? We don't even have any weapons to fight with," cried Rachel

"We still have to wait for the army," said Joe with determination.

"Yes we must!" Link agreed

"But if the Sages can't get through then we can't we seal away Ganondorf!" Zelda reminded her husband.

"Can't we kill him?" Andy asked

"Not while he has the Triforce of Power, it prevents his death from occurring."

"Well that's a bit unfair."

Suddenly they were all caught by surprise as the Queen of Fairies came through the door and she wasn't alone.

"None of the Sages could get through for some reason, but your army is here at your bidding." Behind her a large army of people came out two by two, they were composed of the well known Hyrulian soldiers, the Gorons, the Zoras and the healing fairies. The soldiers wore armour which was as light as a feather but strong enough to take a cannonball hit and allowed much movement for sword strikes and for the usage of bows which were the main weapons of the army. They were well disciplined and were ready to die fighting for any just cause.

"Link!" said a small winged ball of light flying to the hero and circling him

"Navi!"

"Link I have brought this for you," said Navi and using her fairy powers the Ocarina of Time floated from her to him.

"What's this for Navi?"

"The sages of Hyrule cannot come here so they told me that you must awaken the sages of _this world_ with the _Oath to the Order of Sages_."

"We have not got time to go around the world looking for 8 people." Link told Navi in a serious tone

"Try it; the sages said the other sages will be nearby."

"All right, I'll play the song." Link played his song, Oath to the Order, it was a song he learned during his first adventure and he taught it to the sages of his land. Since then they have been using it to prove who they were and other such things, as the each of the notes grew stronger each time until the final one was almost deafening. As it touched the ears of those nearby a feeling came to the group members.

End Notes: Ohh I wonder what will happen?! But no-one will know till next chapter. I'm evil person for doing that cliff-hanger. Oh well untill next time folks.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: This is the shorest chapter EVER... Anyway the next three chapters take place at the same time. so 5,6 and 7 all start where this chapter ends. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to ArtyQ50 who has graced me with THREE reviews! And to my dear friend Cara. Thanks for all of your help!

Chapter 4

Eight beams of lights shot down from the heavens and hit each member of the group except for Joe. Each beam was a different colour, green, red, blue, black, white, purple, amber and yellow. Joe could see his friends in the beams, their faces showing that they were confused and scared. Their clothes disappeared fading away to be replaced with majestic clothes that reflected the element they had become. Once the the light beams had disappeared Joe, Link, Navi and Zelda rushed over to see what had happened in the places. Where a group member had once stood was a now powerful sage. Their school uniforms had been transformed into garments beffitting them.

Cara had become the Sage of Forest. Dressed in a black shirt that covered her arms. over that shirt she was wearing a forest-green outfit. Luke had become the Sage of Fire, clothed in a flame red robe with decorative pattens on the sleeves that resembled a towering infero. Rachel had become the Sage of Water, dressed in a light blue ball-room dancing dress. Andy had become the Sage of Earth, draped in black though his arms were bare. Debbie had become the Sage of Wind, Her short white dress glittered as she moved. Katie had become the Sage of Shadow, her outfit could be described as Ninja-like, her arms were bare execpt on the shoulders and wrists. Her boots went up to her knees. Devon had become the Sage of Spirit, dressed in a pink garb like those worn by people of the desert. Ryan had become the Sage of Light. Dressed in a bright yellow robe, his sleeves covered his hands. Each of them wore the medallion of their magic around their necks.

"How can we be of assistance, Hero of Time?" asked the leader of the sages, Ryan.

--

The soldiers quickly set up camp, their tents rose from the ground like magic, which it probably was. Link, Zelda, the Queen of the fairies, Ryan and Joe had a meeting in the Royal Tent on what they should do. They were all told by Link what to expect from the dark army and how to deal with each type monster. Then they moved onto much more serious business. Link stated; "If Ganondorf decides to battle alongside his army, we will be crushed. However if we can separate Ganondorf and face him alone then our army will have a good chance of defeating his."

"The sages will do what they can," informed Ryan

"Your magic powers will come to you when you need them and you will know how to use them by your own instinct."

Zelda told her point of view in a calm way. "Then the only way of battle I can see is that Link and I battle Ganondorf while the army and the sages battle against Ganondorf's army,"

"No!" Link shouted out and bolted from his seat, "You are not battling Ganondorf or any of his army, it is too risky. I don't want to lose you!"

"I don't want to lose you!" Zelda said, she rose from her seat standing at eye level with Link. "But if we fight together even he can't bring us down,"

"We will talk about it later,"

"When do we start?" asked Joe.

"In one hour."

Note to the reader: The next 3 chapters take place at the same time so you can read them in any order. The first is from the Sages' point of view. The second if from Joe's as he battles with the army and the last is Link's and Zelda's as they battle. However do not move on to chapter 8 without reading these three chapters! Also one more thing. This World's sages are dressed in the same outfit as the Sages from the Zelda games. So Cara would be dressed as Saria and Katie will be dressed as Impa and so on. However for Luke, Rachel and Debbie I made something up for them as Dariuna, Ruto and Makar do not wear anything... And Andy got a new outfit as I am pretty sure he doesn't want to wear a girl's outfit like Medil's...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Well in this chapter, the Sages will fight Ganondorf's army. I need to thank everyone who helped me with how they would fight with their powers and such. So thank you everyone! Please carry on R&R please.

Chapter 5

Ryan met with the other sages in their own tent.

"Well what is happening?" asked Andy as he looked up from the floor

"We are going to battle in one hour," announced Ryan

"What!? So soon!? But we don't know how to use our powers," Rachel reminded them.

Ryan simply said, "Just think of what you want and your element will guide you, apparently." Ryan told them the plan. They were to fight alongside the army, who were getting ready at that very moment.

The sages, practised their magic, preparing for the fight ahead. Luke snapped his fingers to send fireballs which Rachel contained with bubbles caused by her swipes. Andy raised his hands to summon chunks of earth towards the targets that they were given. Cara practised with vine like wipes that she summoned from her hands.

"Move Out!" they heard Link shout out. The Sages marched with the army to where once a few hours ago their playing field was, only to find it had turned into a burned out wasteland where Ganondorf's army waited for them.

They had finished off the human army with ease, captured or killed all who were in the school and they were hungry for more blood. The Sages grew angry at these monsters who had brought so much tragedy on this school and their world. Their emotions became power as each sage got their own weapon of their element. Then the command of Ganondorf's army and the Hyrillan army as each one cried out:

"_Charge!_" as each army charged there were many swords clashing against swords, screeches and screams of pain. The howling of the wolfos. The twang of the bows. Everywhere was the sound of the war. But the sages knew what to do.

Cara the Sage of Forest with her leaf blade was hacking down a white wolfos, her movements with the sword, confusing her enemy with the speed of her unpredictable strikes and with 3 slashes and stabs the wolfos was dead.

She felt proud of herself for her first win…unti she saw what was coming towards her… an Iron Knuckle. She was told that these enemies were capable of sending a tank flying. She wished that something would come and protect her. Her powers answered her, a giant oak grew before her and without thinking she commanded it to destroy the iron knuckle. The tree brought its wrath on the knuckle like an enormous hammer to a nail turning the knuckle in to a flat metal dish.

Luke was fighting alongside Debbie in their struggle against the Wizzrobes; Luke's fireball attack constantly dispelled by the wizzrobes' own. Until Debbie intervened. She summoned a sandstorm to howl at the wizzrobes causing them to be unable to do their magic

"Get them Luke!" and with his friend's command he blasted them with a scorching heat wave from his Sword of Flames. After that combination the wizzrobes fell to the floor having being imprisoned in glass and they shattered into thousands of pieces upon impact and killing the enemies beneath them. With more enemies surrounding them Luke cast Din's Fire around them and commanded it to expand and burn all enemies to ashes without harming any of their own army.

Rachel was surrounded by 4 Bokoblins each armed with large maces and were about to charge her from each direction. But a second before being skewered she disappeared. The bokoblins were confused but not for long when Rachel reformed herself from the puddle she had transformed into and with elegant dance-like sword strikes killed each one.

Andy, fearing for Rachel's safety joined her in her fight. Any enemy who opposed these friends was either drowned with her powerful water blasts which erupted from her hands like geysers or crushed with boulders summoned by Andy from the earth and flung them at the monsters and if that wasn't enough for them his huge Stone sword and her Blade of the Sea would finish them off.

Devon was faced by a shadow beast, an evil 4 legged beast that had dangerous claws and a deadly poison. Devon was unsure of her element. How could Spirit be used in a battle? As the shadow beast advanced for the kill Devon raised her Scimitar in a defensive position and screamed for help. Just as the beast was about to leap at her she shut her eyes and prayed for help. She opened her eyes to the beast screeching in pain as its arm had been cut off, and her Spirit scimitar was floating back to her. Her blade could be controlled by her mind, using her new found psychic-like powers, her blade finished her enemy with one ending blow and she continued to battle. After killing another wolfos she met with Cara and they joined together to fight, Cara summoning trees and Devon lifting them up and using it as a club with her powers along with her scimitar.

Katie faced the same moblin that killed her teacher but she knew exactly what to do

"I'll kill you just as I killed that hag," threatened the monster. Katie just stood there with her arms crossed staring at the monster, ready to act when it did.

With a roar the monster began to swing his spear at Katie. She disappeared and in her place 20 illusions of herself surrounded the moblin and they all got their Sai of the Night ready to strike the monster. The monster laughed this attempt off and with one mighty full body swing of his spear he hit all the Katies but they just disappeared upon contact and the monster didn't have enough time to be puzzled. The real Katie reappeared above him and as she fell she got her true Sai of the Night using the force of her fall, stabbed the monster through the head killing him instantly.

Ryan saw what Katie did and was inspired to fight his best, using his light sword he slashed at the dragon warrior he faced, shooting with his light beams when it was flying to bring it down. Soon all of the sages were battling together and combining powers such as when three Iron Knuckles approached Rachel and Debbie. Andy sent a huge chunk of earth to Devon who held it above the monsters, Luke melted it down to lava and the iron knuckles burned in that attack. But there were so many enemies. Many of the Hyrilinas, Zoras and Gorons were dead and the sages were tired. Ryan called out

"_By the powers that we have we shall cleanse this land of the dark army!" _and with that the sages held their weapons to the air. Cara's Leaf Blade, Luke's Sword of Flames, Rachel's Sword of the Sea, Andy's Stone Sword, Debbie's Wind Blades, Katie's Sai of the Night, Devon's Spirit Scimitar and Ryan's Light Sword. The powers of the sages combined into one little glowing speck but it grew and grew. Ryan commanded

"Now!" and the speck turn into an orb which surrounded the sages and it expanded with all the colours of the sages and killed every enemy without harming anyone else. The battle was over. Many had died but now thanks to the sages all the army was destroyed. The sages were all tired after the battle, "We won…" panted Ryan.

"We did good didn't we?" said Andy. But all was not over, for in the centre of the battlefield a voice cried out in emotional agony "_No!"_

End notes: Well that was okish wasn't it? People said they liked it... Anyway, next chapter will be Joe's POV as he fights. Poor Joe all on his own, even now...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Well here is number six. Sorry it took so long, I have been sent back to school. Expect more soon. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Joe. Good luck in the future mate. And to Andy and Debbie, I hope everything goes well for you two!

Chapter 6

Joe left the meeting along with everyone else but he felt alone, as if no-one was the same anymore. All of his friends were either dead, captured or a sage. He sat near the army who were getting ready for battle when something very important dawned on him. He had no sword, armour or anything!

In a panic he jumped to his feet and tried to find a sword or anything he could use, when a familiar fairy flew past.

"Hey err... Navi, I need your help,."

"What is the matter, human?" asked the fairy who turned to see the human.

"I need to get ready to fight but I haven't got anything to use," Joe told the winged ball of light.

"Come with me, I know something that will suit you fine," said Navi, "Follow me."

Joe followed the fairy, filled with curiosity as she led him through the army and to a small tent where, for the time being, armour and weapons were being kept. Navi looked for a special object while Joe looked around in wonder. He had never seen so many weapons in his life. It was only bows, swords and shields but the armour was stunning but he was sure that none of it would fit him.

"Here it is," Navi called out in success. Joe rushed over to see what she had found, a simple sword with a hilt covered in brown leather "This is Link's first proper sword. The Ordan sword,."

"Isn't he going to use it?" asked a puzzled Joe.

"Oh no, the Queen got him his best sword, this one is perfect for you try it out."

Joe picked the sword up and tried to swing it but he was just clumsy with it. "No, no you are doing it wrong. First off hold it about in the middle of the hilt, not the end. Now listen: swing right, then left, then a bit lower to your right, and then swing it as hard as you can upwards to you left." Joe followed the fairy's instructions and with ease did a splendid performance. "That was ok but everyone's got to start somewhere. Pity for you your starting point is right before a battle," Joe wasn't sure if these words were meant to discourage him or were meant to be a joke. "Well then it looks like I got to help you, so for now I will be your partner, what is your name human?"

"It is Joe,"

"Well that's the formalities out the way, come on then, get the sword's sheath and the belt for it. And also get one of the shields you will need a triangle shaped one,"

The army was preparing for battle as Navi was instructing Joe on more combat techniques "Just remember that your main strategy is to shield yourself and wait for an opening then strike as fast as you can."

"Right, ok."

"Good now the army is ready and I trust you're ready so here we go,"

Joe saw Link shout out to his now prepared army, "Move out!"

--

As the army marched to the battlefield Joe saw what the monsters had turned it into. In the past few hours it was turned from a place that always brought back memories of being a kid playing with his friends to a now scorched wasteland and at the far end an army of dark enemies awaited them.

Joe felt his heartbeat increase out of fear, his hands were sweating, Navi flew in front of his face close enough for Joe to see her properly. Instead of looking like a light with wings she was a small woman with a strange face, she could have been 6 or 600 years old, her eyes were filled with the innocence of a child and the wisdom of an elder, she also had blue hair and wearing a sky-blue dress.

"Don't forget you are fighting with the army. If things get tough I'll get some help,"

"Thanks."

The orders came in and both army leaders commanded

"_Charge!"_

The army and Joe rushed to the enemy as they did to them, each army drew their weapons and in the centre they clashed. Hylian warriors battled with all of Ganondorf's army and Joe found himself in the middle of it all. Everyone was fighting and he was afraid, unable to move.

"Will you move? You are a sitting duck!" the fairy attempting to snap Joe to his senses.

"Right, yes,"

"Look out, bokoblin!" Joe quickly turned to face an imp-like monster welding a mace.

"Block!" Navi called out, Joe was quick to obey. The blow to the shield made Joe's foe drop its weapon. "Now slash as hard as you can!" Joe stabbed the bokoblin in the stomach causing it to bend over and with a downward thrust killed it. "Not what I told you to do, but I guess it will do. Here's another one," and with Navi advice Joe proved to be a good fighter, till a moblin showed up and with one swing of its spear it threw Joe to the ground. With its spear end to Joe's throat it said "I'll kill you, you pathetic little human," but before it could carry out its promise a wall of fire came and scorched the moblin to ashes. Relieved from being saved from death, Joe felt new courage come to him.

"What was that fire thing?"

"Probably the Sage of Fire's attack. Are you ok?"

"Err yes I am." Staring death in the face can do funny things to people, it can break them or make them stronger and this is what it did to Joe he took on bigger and stronger monsters, he even saved a Zora warrior from being killed by a wolfos. He continued to fight with Navi by his side, he saw the sages using their awakened powers and he saw countless battlers fall but he battled on with undying strength.

Then Joe saw the enemy's greatest battler a darknut, a warrior possessing enormous strength, he saw it slice through a Goron like a knife to tinfoil with its huge sword. Joe felt an urge to fight and kill this warrior, Navi attempted to persuade against this crazy idea, "Joe you can't win against this guy, he is far too strong," but Joe still advanced to the darknut. The darknut swung its blade right at him but Joe ducked and it missed, one good thing for Joe, the darknut's armour caused it to very slow. Joe, using his speed, got behind the warrior and slashed the ropes that were keeping his armour up, the armour fell to the ground but made the warrior faster and with a spinning kick the darknut had Joe on the ground as well. Just as it was about to give Joe the ending blow two Gorons, who Navi had brought, broke in the fight and with their combined strength stunned the darknut but then had to deal with four moblins which had intervened.

"Joe, get up!" Navi called out, but without any time to respond to the situation the darknut had recovered and was on its way to Joe to kill him.

An expanding orb came it shone green, red, blue, black, white, purple, amber and yellow. As it touched the darknut it let a shearing scream that nearly deafened Joe and Navi before disintegrating into dust. The orb past Joe and it advanced doing the same thing it just did to all the dark army, soon only the army and those who had survived the battle were left.

"What was that?" asked Joe to Navi.

"It was the Sages' magic,"

"So is it over?"

As if in answer to Joe's question a voice _screamed in, turmoil and agony:_

"_No!!"_

End Notes: I wonder what all the "No!!"'s at the end of each chapter is all about?... You'll have to wait till Chapter Number 8!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Well now it is Link and Zelda's turn to fight... I worked hard on this one. I think it's my best fighting scene yet. Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 7

The hero and his princess waited in their tent for everyone to leave. Everyone was worried not only for the army but for each other as well. Link took Zelda into his arms

"Zelda, I know that you want to fight with me but this is far too dangerous for you!"

"Link I have my magic and my Knife! I will fight by your side, as Devon said I will fight and there is nothing that you can do to stop me, and I can't leave you to fight alone," Zelda's eyes lifted to meet Link's, tears pooling in cerulean depths "I won't leave you. Not this time. This time we fight together."

The Queen of fairies flitted into the tent pausing before continuing to the royal couple.

"Link, hero of time, I have brought you a gift," she unwrapped the cloth she was carrying to reveal a sword. Link recognised it at once. This sword was no ordinary sword. Its blade shone, sensing the evil in this world, the blue hilt with its bright yellow core at the centre of it, the power to repel evil shining ever brighter.

It was none other than the blade of evil's bane. The Master Sword.

"Zelda and I kept it safe for your return,"

"My sword..." Link said with tears welling up in his eyes as he picked the sword, with a memory flying into his mind. The desert, was where the memory was set. Link was about to enter the Spirit Temple. But he was surrounded by moblins and Zelda appeared from the sky saving Link with a single Light arrow. She fired it at one and controlled it with her magic, turning her hands to turn the arrow.

"Zelda... You can fight with me..."

"I will Link and we shall win."

--

The army advanced to the battlefield, Link and Zelda at the front of it and they saw what they were expecting, a field that had followed the same fate of all the other battlefields that dark army had has been on. The sky had darkened. The monsters were facing them from the other side.

"We will win," Zelda reassured Link.

"_Charge!" _the enemy commanded his army.

"_Charge!" _Link ordered the army, and it began. Each army charged. Link and Zelda drew their blades, and searched for their enemy. A few Goron warriors rolled ahead and the Queen of fairies flew out in front to attack the speedy wolfos which had advanced faster than the other monsters and it was claws against fists. The armies came together and battled but Link and Zelda searched for their one enemy, the one who they had to battle, Ganondorf.

"Looking for me?" asked an evil voice, Link and Zelda whirled to face the king of evil.

"This is our final battle, in which _you shall die!_" and with that threat he erected a barrier which prevented exit and entrance. Zelda put her blade away and got her bow and magic arrows ready, whilst Link was ready with his sword and shield and Ganondorf drew his twin blades.

Ganondorf leapt into the air, Link knew what was coming next and with a sudden roll to his left, turned and blocked Ganondorf's sword from slicing him. Zelda fired a light arrow at Ganondorf's back but with his second sword he blocked the arrow with a swift swipe. Knocking Link with a kick and advancing on Zelda casting a dark magic spell at her, Zelda countered with one of her own spells.

Link got up and charged Ganondorf with a rolling stab but Ganondorf leapt into the air to dodge Link's strike. Zelda knock back a Light arrow and struck him, stunning him. Link rushed over to the falling Ganondorf and struck him with the Master Sword. Zelda saw another chance to get him and she knocked back her arrow and fired at Ganondorf. Sensing the attack, he locked Link's blade with his two and forced him to turn to use Link as a shield 

against the Light arrow. Zelda gasped at what Ganondorf had done but before she could even redirect the arrow it struck Link's back, electricity like energy coursed through his body, but travelling along the conducting blades of the swords, sparking across Ganondorf's body now too. With their blades locked together the power ran through them and harmed Ganondorf as well. Zelda saw an opportunity to strike Ganondorf and she rushed over and attempted to stab Ganondorf with her knife of truth.

Before Zelda could even get near Link had recovered and broke free of Ganondorf's lock and slashed him with the Master Sword causing him to fall down but before Link could do anything, Ganondorf got back to his feet swung his sword to his left knocking Zelda's knife out of her hand, and attempting to strike Link with his right sword.

Zelda's screams of fright caused anger to build up inside of Link. He knew if he lost his temper the fight could get nasty for him. But even that didn't stop him from striking Ganondorf in the arm and succeeding in doing so. Ganondorf's anger grew after that hit.

Zelda rushed back to retrieve her knife from where it landed gripping it tightly she remembered all those years ago when Ganondorf first attacked their world. She had been captured by him and when Link had battled him she just stood there unable to do anything, well that wasn't going to happen in this battle! She was going to help Link defeat Ganondorf this time!

Knowing what Ganondorf would do she nocked back an arrow and whispered a prayer in hylian. She fired her arrow at the evil king once more. He anticipated this and as she let her arrow go he leapt into the air bur she sent the arrow upward, following Ganondorf, the evil king was surprised by this new attack and was stunned once again falling to the ground but lading on his feet.

"_Enough of this!"_ roared Ganondorf raising his swords to both Link and Zelda. An orb of light was seen by Link and Zelda, heading straight for them. Fearing it was one of Ganondorf's powerful spells, it was soon upon them. The light blinded them for a moment but one moment was enough.

Once the orb had passed Link looked up, and he cried out in horror at what he saw.

"_No!"_

End Notes: So... It is Link screaming his head off in last chapters... I wonder why. Anyway that's the last of the "Same time" Chapters... See yah soon. Please R&R...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay... I was busy with school and such... But here it is! We'll finally see what all the "No!"s were about... Enjoy

Chapter 8

The Sages, Joe and Navi ran to the centre of the battle field to see what had provoked the scream. But they were forced to stop by an evil magic barrier through which they saw to their horror, Ganondorf.

He had survived the sages' most powerful attack. An attack which had destroyed every dark creature on the battlefield but not the darkest of them all. But it wasn't that that terrified them. It was the Princess hanging by her neck, struggling to break free of Ganondorf's grip.

"Don't harm her! Please let her go!" Link pleaded with Ganondorf.

The evil king just laughed at his plea and with one smile at Link, he drew a knife and toyed with it. Placing the unsharpened side on her cheek.

"Zelda!"

"Heh. Love... what a stupid emotion," he smiled at Zelda before stabbing her through her heart.

"_No, Zelda!"_ Link screamed running to her. Ganondorf threw Link's princess to him. As she lay there dying Link rushed over to her. Gathering her in trembling arms, cradling her to him as his hand grasped her cooling one.

"You must fight for not only for this world but for all of them," she gasped out.

"Shh, it will all be ok... we will get you better you will see,"

"Link...I...love...you,"

"I love you too. I will love you always," tears were coming fast to Link's eyes and running down his cheeks falling onto her pale face. And in his arms, the great princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule died. His emotions were too great he felt sadness, grief, anger _all because of him_ andif he hadn't let Zelda battle she would have been alive now… her smiling face, her voice were all gone. Except for her great beauty, her wondrous beauty, even in death she was beautiful.

"Ha ha," Ganondorf laughed like a child, encouraging Link's anger. It pierced Link's mind making the anger grow.

"What are you going to do now, Link? Your princess is _dead_, this world, all worlds will be mine,"

Link stood up stared Ganondorf right in the eyes, such evil eyes he had filled with hatred of all things, his wishes of dominance of all life.

"She will be avenged," with that promise he picked his sword and charged at Ganondorf. Ganondorf drew just one of his swords and he too charged Link. The battle began, each clash of the swords ringing throughout the battlefield as they fought to the death.

"Can we do anything to help?" Joe asked Navi full of worry.

"No," Navi replied

"Anger controls his mind and vengeance for Zelda clouds his judgement," said Katie, "Unless his anger turns into power he shall follow the same path as Zelda,"

"What!? That can't happen! Don't say things like that Katie!" cried Joe in shock

"He won't trust me," reassured Cara.

Left, right, up, turn, thrust, block, whatever Link did Ganondorf blocked it and whenever Ganondorf attacked Link he would block or parried it. Neither were winning or losing. With a back flip Link gave some distance which Ganondorf easily covered with a charging lunge, Link saw his chance and with a jumping attack both were engaged in a win or lose blade to blade combat. Link pushing with all his anger, grief and hope for vengeance, Ganondorf, pushing with all his strength.

Ganondorf turned and made Link fall forward, Link rolled and turned to block Ganondorf's swipe with his shield. And thrust at his arm. Ganondorf sidestepped out of the way, slashing upward at Link's arm. Link dodged with a side roll, and once more Ganondorf charged at him. Link jumped into the charge, their blades locking together again.

"You are going to die today boy. You will be joining your little princess very soon," Ganondorf hissed spitefully.

"No Ganondorf, I won't," Link said weakly

"Yes you shall, your dear little princess is gone,"

"No I won't," Link anger fading into sadness and despair

"Her face, her voice, all gone,"

"_No!" _This was too much for Link he broke from combat and collapsed into a heap on the floor his sword falling beside him.

"Tell me Link do you wish to see you Princess again, your Zelda,"

Link did nothing but remained there, weeping for his loss.

"_Link! Get up! You need to save this world"_ Joe and the rest shouted to him.

"_What is the point!_? Zelda is gone,"

"I will ask you this one more time. Do you want to see your Zelda?"

"...yes,"

And with that reply Ganondorf plunged his sword deep through Link's back twisting the blade, causing Link even more pain.

"_No! Link!" _screamed the sages, the warriors, Navi, the Queen of the fairies and Joe. Ganondorf shouted to the sky.

"Now no-one shall stop me!"

End Notes: OMG! Gannondorf killed Zelda AND Link!

Cara: No!  
Luke: No!  
Rachel: No!  
Andy: No!  
Debbie: No!  
Katie: No!  
Devon: No!  
Ryan: No!  
Joe: Yes!

(Every one gives Joe the death glares)  
Joe: What? Gannondorf is cool! Link's an Elf!

Katie: Rest asured Zelda fans and Gannondorf haters. Joe WILL be punished in the most appropriate way.

Joe: Hey Katie why are you sharping your knives? Rachel are you turnning the kettle on? Oh can I have a cup of coffee?  
Rachel: I'm not making a cup of anything, Joe  
Joe: Okay, Andy what are you doing with that sharp stone? Hey! Why are you all surrounding me?! AHHH HELP ME!!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Right, now that Joe has learnt that Link is not an elf and has been punished for saying so we can carry on with the story. Gannondorf! Prepare for a fight in This World!

Chapter 9

Ganondorf's barrier fell. The Sages and Joe rushed to the dead heroes but there was nothing anyone could do. 7 years of separation... an eternity together in death.

"_**Ganondorf!"**_Joe shouted to the evil king, his rage building inside him. Ganondorf stopped and turned to face this foolish boy.

"You have committed murder here! You won't get away with this,"

Ganondorf laughed at the mere threat.

"And what are going to do about it? You humans are all alike! You are weak! Those two are dead because they stood in my way and they have no power. Not like the absolute power that I have. With this kind of power I will be king of all!"

Stunned by his words Joe gathered his courage and replied, "There is no such thing as absolute power! Power is something you use to defend those dear to you. If you could understand things like friendship and love you would understand," Joe pick up the Master Sword, holding it in both hands due to its weight.

"And I wish to protect this world and my friends, those people who I care for. You, Ganondorf have abused the power of the Triforce for far too long and now we shall set things right."

Ganondorf saw the boy facing him now. A boy holding a sword that was too big for him and all he could do was laugh at this pathetic excuse of a last stand?

"You may laugh at me, but I will fight for my friends," and with that he charged.

Ganondorf didn't even bother to draw his blade to him. Once he was near enough he kicked Joe so hard in his face that he was sent flying back. Unconscious.

"Now to take over all worlds."

--

He was floating, somewhere. Joe opened his eyes; he saw two figures standing before him. He looked up to see their faces. Link and Zelda.

"Hi guys,"

They just looked at him, their faces solemn

"Ok I am a stupid idiot for trying to attack Gannondorf, I'm sorry! But he is too strong... how do you beat ultimate power?"

"In this case," Zelda finally said, "Not with the power of you alone or with the Sages' power... but with the power of friendship that you and the rest have... prove what you just said to Ganondorf." She raised her hand as Link raised his.

--

With new life in him Joe leapt up out of his blackout and once more called out:

"Ganondorf! We're not finished yet!" he turned around, only having advanced a few paces further since Joe's blackout. Ganondorf drew his weapons and Joe gripped the Master Sword tightly with both hands.

"My friends are my power!"

Ganondorf said to himself, "How amusing."

They charged each other, both thinking of death to each other. They were about to meet with a jumping attack, which would kill Joe. Suddenly a great tree sprouted between them carrying Joe in its branches and knocking Ganondorf of his feet.

"Let me handle this!" Cara shouted as she threw a vine at Joe, making it grab the Master Sword from Joe's hands, and turned it upon Ganondorf, waving her vine like a whip, causing the Master Sword to slash at him. He lashed out with his sword slicing the vine, sending the Master Sword flying. Joe jumped from the tree and grabbed the sword in mid-fall; Ganondorf was quickly upon him, he pressed his blade hard against the block that Joe put up, his weight crushing him. Another sword clashed against Ganondorf's. Joe looked up to see Luke helping him, his sword burning against his. With their combined strength Ganondorf was pushed back until he swung his other sword at Luke forcing him to back off or be sliced. He turned and stabbed at Joe hoping it would end his life, but he sidestepped and raised the sword high above his head and brought it down on Ganondorf's with all his might, the power of the Master Sword shattering Ganondorf's blade in half. Ganondorf skidded back suddenly and threw the remainder of his blade at Joe, who had to duck to avoid losing his head. As he quickly raised his head he saw Ganondorf running at him, his sword ready to end his life. Joe saw the anger in his eyes and was paralysed with fear. From behind Joe a quick burst of water stopped Ganondorf in his tracks, spluttering for air.

"Quickly get him out of the way!" Rachel shouted out. Debbie, who was jumping through the air on clouds formed at her feet, picked up Joe and deposited him on Cara's tree. Ganondorf was surrounded by Andy, Luke, Rachel and Debbie and they started attacking him with all their power. Rachel slowed him down with water blasts from her palms allowing the others to harm him as much as possible. Luke burned him with a flamethrower from his sword, Andy slamming his Stone Sword upon the ground shaking the ground under Ganondorf's feet. Debbie, still floating, waved her glowing swords sending gusts of slashing wind at Ganondorf. Ganondorf quickly used his dark magic to create an expanding force of evil that sent the sages flying back. Joe quickly got back to his feet dodging an attack from Ganondorf. Katie appeared in front of Joe, her Sais at the ready, she sidestepped out Ganondorf's attack,

"Back off Joe!" she shouted. "Here we go!" She lunged at Ganondorf striking his arm, quickly rolling behind him as he swung his blade at her. She leapt onto his back and attempted to stab his neck, but he spun faster than she expected and she snapped her fingers vanishing from his back to a few feet in front of him,

"What's the matter, scared?!" she shouted at Ganondorf. He laughed as he lunged; Katie locked his blade with her Sais and shouted, "Ok finish him!"

Ryan appeared behind Katie and fired a beam of light at Ganondorf preventing him from doing anything. Devon used her power to grab Joe and told him,

"This is it! Finish him with all your might!" And with that she flung Joe high into the air above Ganondorf, holding him above him,

"Now get him!" Cara shouted as Joe pointed the Master Sword downward and Devon let go. He fell and with the force of the fall, his wish to protect his friends and his world and to avenge Link and Zelda was granted as he broke through Ganondorf's head.

End notes: How's that for teamwork!?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: It's not over yet.

Chapter 10

Ganondorf fell to the floor, dead. At last.

Joe pulled the Master Sword out from his skull as everyone gathered around him.

"You did it." the Queen of fairies said joyfully.

"What did I do? We did it... but for what?" Joe asked.

"To save all the worlds of course." said Navi sensing the sadness in Joe

"But still it didn't help here, did it?! Our friends are dead, many people have died in this battle."

"Yes but now that man will not harm anyone else."

"But it's not fair. Many innocent people have died today."

"Do you wish to do something about it?" asked the Queen of the fairies

"What can we do?" Joe asked.

"The Triforce," she gestured to Zelda and Ganondorf. "The three pieces are here. Sages, you can summon them together and Joe can make a wish."

The sages quickly ordered some of the warriors to gather the three dead bodies of Zelda and Link, their hearts heavy with the sorrow of the loss of their leaders, whilst Devon carried Ganondorf with her power. They placed them in a triangle, Zelda to the lower left. Link to the lower right. Ganondorf to the top centre.

"Sages. Prepare yourselves." The Queen of Fairies told them before ordering the army to search the school for survivors and to take them to the safety of the camp. Joe walked to Link, Master Sword still in hand and placed it in his crossed arms. The sages made a circle around the three Triforce holders as they raised their arms to the sky, Ryan commanded: "Triforce of Power, Wisdom and Courage we ask you to come together and grant our wish!" the three symbols on their hands began to glow brightly and from them three golden triangles were formed and each flew to the sky and fused together to become one. As the Triforce descended upon the group and in the centre of the three holders, Joe walked to it and began to recite what the Queen of Fairies had told him to say, "Gods of the Triforce. I beg of you! Here me now! There has been too much bloodshed in this world today! Restore those who have died. Our friends, our teachers, our armies and these two heroes! And let a ray of hope descend upon all worlds!" he touched the Triforce.

There was a pause; it could have been for a second or a year. They all waited in anticipation; would it work in this world? Was Joe worthy of making a wish? Could it restore life? Then it began shine, it shined so brightly, it began to spin faster and faster. The group backed away from the Triforce as it rose back into the air. It stopped suddenly. From all around it orbs of white light appeared out of nowhere, each was heading to a dead body. Many headed to the school, many scattered themselves around the battle. Then two came to Zelda and Link. Circling them before they entered them at wounds where Ganondorf had stabbed them. Blood ran back into their wounds, their pale faces beginning to fill with colour. With a gasp the two heroes became alive. Blues eyes meeting, hands reaching out, to see if the other was an illusion.

The Sages and Joe approached them when they finally let go of one another. But they were bombarded with questions, "Where's Ganondorf? What's happened? Why are we back?"

The sages filled them in on the events following Link's death. A rumble of the earth forced them to turn their attention to above them. The Triforce was beginning to shake

"The Triforce pieces would have returned to the Sacred Realm after someone makes a wish. But this world is not connected to that place. So they have no choice but to return to those who had them before,"

"_No!_ That will mean that Ganondorf will return too!" Link shouted in horror.

"No!" said Joe and he began to run,

The Triforce separated.

Joe continued to run.

The Triforce of Wisdom shot back to Zelda.

Joe continued to run.

The Triforce of Courage shot back to Link.

Joe continued to run.

The Triforce of Power shot to Ganondorf.

Joe stopped running.

End notes: Yey Link and Zelda are back! So... What is Joe doing running away like a coward?


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes: Sorry about the long wait... school work got on top of me again. Anyway here it is. Enjoy

Chapter 11

Joe had succeeded in intercepting the Triforce of power's course to Ganondorf by using himself as a blockage. Suddenly he began to shake violently, light came down from the sky striking him, knocking him out. Fire erupted out of his body, different colour flames dancing on his body, as light continued to fall. All he could do was scream in pain

"Zelda, do something!" Cara shouted at the princess

"There is nothing we can do. He tried to take what was not meant for him and so the Triforce is punishing him for it,"

The pain that was happening to Joe was nothing compared to what was going in his mind. He saw his teacher being killed, he could feel the pain she felt. He saw this world's army being crushed by the dark army, he could feel their family's grief and pain.

"But I helped. I wished for them to come back and they did!"

"That does not matter to it."

"Who is there?!" Joe forced out in pain

"You are being punished by the Triforce of power."

"Make it stop,"

"I can't. I am sorry."

More images of the day's events came, each one more painful than the last, the army fighting beside him, Zelda's death, Link's death, the battle with Ganondorf.

The ghostly image of Ganondorf appeared before him.

"Come to gloat, have we?" asked a pain-filled Joe.

"No, I have come to thank you." he smiled

"What?"

"Because of you killing me, I am free,"

"What are you talking about-"

"Let me finish, please," Ganondorf said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"The real evil is still in your world. It cannot be killed by anyone except by those chosen by fate. That evil took my mind, my soul, my will as a child. I am now free from that evil and as my thanks I shall now give you control of the item that was given to me by fate. With it you, Link and Zelda can kill the last evil. The Triforce of Power!"

The pain was leaving Joe and Ganondorf offered his hand in friendship, the Triforce symbol fading from it. Joe took it and he was leaving Ganondorf.

--

Joe woke up and saw his friends looking down on him. Slowly sitting up he saw Zelda and Link staring in amazement at him.

"You should be dead!" said Link.

"Thanks," Joe said sarcastically. His right hand was still shaking from his experience.

"What is the matter Joe?" asked a worried Cara. Joe looked at his hand, a burning feeling was there. Slowly the Triforce of Power appeared. Everyone gasped at the sight

"Joe... what happened?" Link asked as Zelda took Joe's hand to inspect it.

Joe remembered Ganondorf tale and got up to look at his dead body. _Maybe the evil he was talking about died with him._

"Nothing." He finally said

"Well it is all over. Let's celebrate," said Rachel in anticipation of a party.

"It's not over yet. Look!" said Andy. They all turned to see Ganondorf's body burst into black and yellow flames. The fire spread into a huge bonfire and a huge monster, a devil, had formed from it. It raised its head and it showed its terrifying face. Tusks came from its mouth, its eyes burned like red hot coals in the dark, its legs were like that of a goat, its body of a huge man. It called out _"Link! Zelda! I have come to destroy all!" _

End notes: OMG Ganon is here! (There is a difference between Ganondorf and Ganon!)


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Right so Ganondorf and Ganon are completly different beings. Now... What the heck do Link and Co. do?!

Chapter 12

"What is that," asked a shocked Devon

"That is Ganondorf!" explained Zelda.

"No!" realised Joe "This is the evil that possessed him,"

"What?" said a slightly confused Link.

"When I was out cold I talked to Ganondorf! This is the evil that took control of him when he was a kid!"

This new enemy laughed at the group, _"He has done well. That fool,"_

"Who are you?" asked Joe

"_I am Ganon! The evil incarnation of darkness! And soon ruler of all worlds!" _

"Not while we have breath in our bodies. We will defeat you," Zelda told this monster.

"I cannot be defeated so long as I have the Triforce of power in my or Ganondorf's hand,"

"Well then you already in a bad position already then aren't you then. Ganondorf passed it on to me when I tried to get it!" Joe held his Triforce hand to Ganon as proof.

"_No matter! I will destroy you and this world!_"

"Right this is it you two. Ganon has to be got rid of once and for all!"

"How?" asked Link

"I don't know I though you would know!" Joe said looking at both of them.

"We use the Triforce," Zelda told them both.

"Right, Sages get the armies and our friends out of here,"

"Right we will do that, but we shall return," said Ryan with a flash he and everyone on the battlefield except for the final battlers.

Link, Zelda and Joe held out their hands in a triangle. Each piece began to glow as the very power of the Goddesses filled them. As a golden aura surrounded them all, The Master Sword glowed with an ambition and courage to destroy this evil, Zelda glowed with all the magic that was given to her, her eyes burning with wisdom. Joe felt his new power surge through him. His school clothes vanished to be replaced with armour not unlike Ganondorf's only a lot lighter in weight and a dark blue in colour. Two silver coloured swords came to his hands out of nowhere. Each was a double-edged blade both looked deadly and graceful. Ganon also drew his two swords. His swords were the exact same as Ganondorf's and Joe's except these were much bigger and seemed to overflow with hatred, anger and power.

"_Charge!" _Link commanded and with that they all advanced on Ganon. Link leapt at Ganon to strike with the Master Sword at lightning speed, each swipe useless against Ganon's hard scales. Zelda attempted to shoot him with a light arrow but it was blocked by his sword.

"Let me face him please!" Joe jumped in front of the demon and attempted to strike him but each was blocked. "Get on his back!" Link shouted as Ganon raised his sword to cleave Joe. He didn't need telling twice. He rolled underneath the creature turned and jumped onto his back, the Triforce of power giving him strength and speed, and stabbed his back with his swords but though it penetrated it did no damage as the monster tried to get the nuisance off his back by swing randomly and unpredictably.

"Zelda get him now!" Joe shouted whilst he held on. Zelda nocked back an arrow and fired one after another at the beast. Many hit Ganon, stunning him. Link and Joe slashed at him, Joe from the back and Link at his tail. With a dark orb attack Link and Joe were sent flying off him. Soon Ganon was getting faster and harder to hit, and more aggressive in his fighting as well. His sword strokes were as fast as lightning, his stomps caused earthquakes, and his magic was strong. Link had been sent flying by the flat of Ganon's sword and Zelda had gone to heal him. Joe was forced to face Ganon alone, _"I will have my Triforce back by the end of this," _

"It was never yours to begin with Ganon! It was Ganondorf's!" and Joe charged with great speed at the monster. Ganon sent his blades downwards to him Joe blocked and it was swords against swords. Ganon's weight and power crushing him. "What is it with you and your desire to squish me!" Joe shouted as he pressed hard against the ground, the blades sparking. Joe pushed with all the might given to him, causing Ganon to fall back. As fast as he could he began slashing at any opening. A slash to the head was followed by a two sword swipe to his stomach causing him to fall to his knees. Link was back helping Joe, The master sword slashing through Ganon's thick scales, the core flashing as it cleaved the evil one.

"Now sages!" Zelda shouted out and each sage appeared and used their element's power to form a rope of magic.

"The power of forest binds you!" Cara threw her rope at his head and bound him by his neck.

"The power of fire binds you!" Luke threw his rope at his left arm and bound him by his wrist.

"The power of water binds you!" Rachel threw her rope at his right arm and bound him by his wrist.

"The power of earth binds you!" Andy threw his rope at his right arm and bound him by his wrist.

"The power of wind binds you!" Debbie threw her rope at his left arm and bound him by the wrist.

"The power of shadow binds you!" Katie threw her rope at his right leg and bound him by the ankle.

"The power of spirit binds you!" Devon threw her rope at his left leg and bound him by the ankle.

"The power of light binds you!" Ryan threw his rope at his head and bound him by his neck. With the sages binding him it was time for his punishment.

Joe came before Ganon and said, "By Din's word you are to be punished for abusing her power for far too long!" Joe stabbed Ganon in his chest with his first sword with such force that the point came out of his back. Then with a jump far above him, turned in mid-air and threw his sword back at Ganon which went through his back and the point came out of his chest.

Zelda came before the suffering Ganon and said "By Nayru's law you are sentenced to eternal banishment from all worlds!" with that Zelda nock back an arrow and sent into the sky. A glimmer appeared where it was, then from that glimmer came a rain of light arrows, hundreds rained upon Ganon, each penetrating right through him and sticking deep into the ground underneath him.

Link came before the dying Ganon and told him "You have done so many evil things to not only our world, but this world as well! For that, it is by Farore's power that you shall die!" with that he struck the glowing Master Sword deep into Ganon's head. With one ear splitting screech that could tear all the light from a world, the Evil was dead, dissolved into dust and ash. With the blow of the wind he was gone forever.

--

After a few days rest Link, Zelda and the others were ready to leave this world and return to theirs. Once more the door between worlds was opened for them to go through. Zelda and Link were saying goodbye to the Sages and their new friends "Farewell, sages and thanks again for helping us rid the worlds of a terrible evil"

"You guys are the ones who need thanking if you weren't here we would all be dead," reminded Katie.

"Well we can't stay here so we shall see you later," said Link.

"Ok," said Joe. Link and Zelda stood still, waiting for something. "Aren't you coming Joe?" asked Zelda.

"What? No!" he said surprised

"But you have the Triforce of Power in you, you have to come,"

"Why?" asked a startled Joe

"Because if you don't, the Triforce will force you to come. The pieces are like magnets. They continuously try to become one again, dragging the wielders along with them." Link told him.

"But I can't leave this world, I belong here," said Joe feeling sadness come to him

"But the Triforce belongs in Hyrule, people can come and go. But the power of the goddesses must be kept in Hyrule. Or a tragedy shall befall each and every world." Zelda told him.

"... Let me say goodbye." and he turned to the Sages, his friends.

"I will miss all you, just keep this world safe and I hope that one day we will see each other again."

"Don't worry, you will. Goodbye," his friends said as the hyrillan army went through, then the Queen of the fairies and Navi, then Link and Zelda, hand in hand, went through. With one final look on the world he had helped to protect Joe passed through the portal which then closed.

End Notes: Well... I hoped you liked it. A epilogue to go.


	13. Epilogue

Author's notes: Well this is the final chapter. I have enjoyed working on this fanfiction, my friends have enjoyed being featured in a story. Many thanks go to Link-luvr for Beta-reading for me. (This is her Fanfiction page /u/671862/ )

Epilogue

7 years had passed since that day, when heroes from another world came and defeated an evil that threatened to take control of all worlds. There had been many comings and goings between them, many secrets passed through the door, many relationships formed between the door, a promise made... but unfulfilled, until this day. With the knowledge of their powers and the secrets of Hyrule 8 temples were made for each sage. Very little was known of the Sages or who they were, just the friends that were made through the door to Hyrule. But now it was time to help this world, the 8 sages were gathered in the Temple of Light, and one of the few friends they had in this world, a younger girl called Maria. Each one was ready to do anything for this world as they prepared their instruments. Ryan, the Sage of Light, handed Maria a book that they had written, detailing every story, every aspect, every race and every place of importance in Hyrule. Maria stepped back as the sages began to play a song that they had learned from the Princess of Hyrule long ago. The Song of Healing. As its soft notes drifted from their instruments and into the world, many things began to happen. Forests that were destroyed out of greed sprang up from the ground, destroying the machines that had eliminated them. Bodies of water that were polluted became clean. The effects of natural disasters were erased, restoring lives in the process. The very sky ridded itself of its disease. Wars stopped and peace was restored. Animals that were dying out grew in great numbers rebelling against the forces that nearly wiped them out.

The world was healed.

The sages gave their final goodbye to Maria as they faded away into nothing.

--

This song I found awhile ago inspired me to write this short story. It is His World by Crush 40. It could be a song for Link and Hyrule, it could be a song for the Group and This World... I do not know. But that is for you, the reader, to decide. I hoped you liked the story.

--

_**Beware the time as it moves along  
**__**Takin' you back always feared and strong  
like the rush of the wind he moves on and on and on and on and on  
He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain  
**__**untouched and crushed and will remain  
**__**The one the two the three the four  
**__**Headed straight for an open door  
**__**He can see and he can feel  
**__**with that one touch it seems unreal but it's true  
**__**The power lives inside of you**__ (inside of you yeah)_

_In this world **(**__**His world)**__  
__Where life is strong __**(Life is strong)  
**__In this world **(**__**His world)**__  
__Life's an open book **(**__**An open book)  
**__In this world **(**__**His world)**__  
__Where compromise does not exist  
in this world of worlds every step meets the risk  
__In this world **(**__**His world)**__  
__Where one is all __**(One is all)  
**__In this world **(**__**His world)**__  
__Never fear the fall __**(Never fear the fall)  
**__In this world **(**__**His world)  
**__Where compromise does not exist  
__In this world of worlds every __**step meets the risk**_

_**Beware your mind as it proves you wrong  
**__**A forward push as the clock strikes strong  
**__**Like the rush of the wind he moves on and on and on and on and on  
**__**He's the tower, power, admits no shame  
**__**Untouched, crushed and will remain  
**__**The one the two the three the four  
**__**Headed straight for an unopened door  
**__**He can see what he can't feel  
**__**With that once touch it becomes surreal but it's true  
**__**The power lives inside of you**__ (Inside of you yeah)_

_In this world **(**__**His world)**__  
__Where life is strong __**(Life is strong)  
**__In this world **(**__**His world)**__  
__Life's an open book __**(An open book)  
**__In this world **(**__**His world)**__  
__Where compromise does not exist  
in this world of worlds every step meets the risk  
__In this world **(**__**His world)**__  
__Where one is all __**(One is all)  
**__In this world **(**__**His world)**__  
__Never fear the fall __**(Never fear the fall)  
**__In this world **(**__**His world)  
**__Where compromise does not exist  
__In this world of worlds every __**step meets the risk  
**__  
Beware your mind as it proves you wrong  
__A forward push as the clock strikes strong_

_In this world, his world_

_In this world__** (His world)  
**__Where life is strong__** (Life is strong)  
**__In this world__** (His world)  
**__Life's an open book__** (an open book)  
**__In this world__** (His world)  
**__Where compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds every step meets the risk  
__In this world__** (His world)  
**__Where one is all__** (One is all)  
**__In this world__** (His world)  
**__Never fear the fall__** (Never fear the fall)  
**__In this world__** (His world)  
**__Where compromise does not exist  
__In this world of worlds every__** step meets the risk**_

_Beware of your mind as it proves you wrong  
__A forward push as the clock strikes strong_

_In this world, his world._

End Notes: Yes I am writing a Sequel to this fanfiction. It called Controling Chaos. And one more thing, Should any of you wish to have the song "His World" by Crush 40, Send me a personal Email, And I'll get Joe to send you the song... Goodbye for now.


End file.
